Violet (A.I.)
Violet was supposed to be a part of the the eight special wolves that were to be given to eight different players around the world of Sword Art Online. Due to last minute adjustments to add her, Violet found herself ejected from the Eight, reducing it back to seven. Instead, she took on the form of a Shadow Sabre and was trapped in a Shadow Rune for quest purposes that were unfortunately forgotten after the game's horrible launch. At Floor 3, she was found by the Assassin Jyun after he found her on the ground, marked as random loot. Since then, she shared with him her mastery of Shadow Magic, but for a price. At Floor 6, Jyun gained the Feline Curse from her powers and was damned to have cat ears, tail, fangs and claws until the end of SAO. Later on Floor 6, she was able to contact Jyun from within the stone and, after he was able to felt some sympathy for her, the stone shattered and liberated her, revealing her true form to him. Since that moment, she and Jyun began to had a strong friendship relation and she started to describe him more like a brother than her partner. Appearance In human form, Violet is a girl who has long black hair descending toward her tights and has deep purple eyes. She also have cat ears that can be seen going out of her hair and a little tail going out of her back. She is often seen in a black and white dress in civilian clothing and in a black and white combat suit outside towns. When she attains her teen age, her eyes change to a golden yellow color and she decides to put a little bow on her head to appear a little bit cuter. In animal form, she is quite a cute-looking sabre cat that it's fur is completely black with two bright shining purple eyes. Under her belly, a little white spot can be seen, but even her does not know where it came from. Her ears are going up in a pointy way and body armor can be seen on her everytime Jyun levels up. At teen age, however, she completely changes and looks way more menacing with her body armor forming spikes on her back, head and legs and gaining two sharps fangs that can be seen getting out of her mouth. Personality Even if she is considered as a pet and not a human, Violet tries to balance her time in the two to be able to talk with the most people as possible since she can't talk while in animal form other than her siblings or Jyun himself by the powers of her Shadow Magic. She is very social, outgoing and would often feel much more human than Artificial Intelligence. However, even if she knows she's a fake, she would often question herself what would happened if the game's done and when her and her siblings will be deleted. When she is with Jyun, she would often stick around with him as much as she can and would often do some jokes and try to act as a sister for him.....to the point that even Jyun begins to think that she strangely ressembles her sister from the Real World, Rukia. She is a very calm Shadow Sabre that acts mostly like a furry friend to Jyun's friends or very aggressive toward his enemies like PK players or mobs. In combat, she is a savage beast and does not consider defeat at all, using both her Human and Animal form to fight. Abilities (To be completed later) Category:Pet